Blurred Lines
by medic5
Summary: I posted this in the past prematurely. I've revised it so please give it a shot. Beca and Jesse have been dating since initiation night. All is well with the perfect couple until Jesse's starts getting jealous of Chloe, sweet and bubbly by day but dark and wild at night. Is Jesse just being paranoid? Or is there something heating up between Chloe and Beca?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 ***I've posted this before prematurely. I've revised it and i think its better. Please give it another shot. Apologies to those who followed and reviewed.**

 ***My first attempt at a BECHLOE fic.**

 ***AU. Rated T to M. For language. There's a lot of swearing. I will try for tasteful smut, whatever that means. If you don't like either, move along.**

 ***I'm not one to really use the plot of the movie for my stories so I won't focus too much on the Barden Bellas, the ICCAs, or the Trebelmakers. I'll include it but only to tie in the characters together. I want to focus on the relationship and character development of Chloe, Beca, and somehow Jesse. Jesse will seem like a real douche, Chloe will seem like a total slut, and Beca might seem too straight, naïve, and innocent. You're all probably not used to them being portrayed as such but I wanted to do something different.**

 ***Beca and Jesse have been dating for 5 months shortly after initiation night.**

 ***PITCH PERFECT and its characters are not mine**

The first time Jesse showed a hint of jealousy towards Chloe was when he walked in at the end of a Bella's practice and Beca so happened to be sitting on Chloe's lap. He saw that the two girls were so comfortable and wrapped up in each other's worlds sharing an inside joke that it took Beca a few minutes to notice he was even there. And when she did, Beca jumped off of the other girl like she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to and straight into his arms. Jesse wouldn't have made a big deal out of it but it was Beca's reaction to seeing him that made him think twice about what he witness.

"Hi you dork! You're early!" Beca said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Just wanted to surprise you…..What was that about?" Jesse asked Beca but stared down the redhead who was watching their exchange a few feet away.

"Nothing. Chloe was just being sweet and funny." Beca intertwined their fingers and started to lead him out of the auditorium.

"A little too sweet and funny. And a little too close for friends eh….?"

"Are you jealous? Is my honey bunch jealous?"

"Who me? Course not. There's no reason to be, I know you're crazy about me."

Jesse hates the fact that Beca and Chloe have become close friends since the beginning of the school year. He actually hates Chloe Beale because of the fact that she so happened to see Beca naked before he did. It was a funny story actually. To anyone else, it was hilarious how Chloe managed to get Beca to audition for the Bellas. Chloe, while also naked, barged into the middle of Beca's shower and demanded that they harmonize to David Guetta. To Jesse, that was awfully rude and perverted of Chloe to do that to Beca.

"Oh shut it, you cocky bastard."

As they walked out hand in hand, Jesse's mind was going into overdrive. He thought about what he witnessed, which to him, wasn't normal friendship behavior. If it was any other girl, it wouldn't have mattered. But this was Chloe Beale, he thought. Since Beca was a year younger than both he and Chloe, she didn't know who the real Chloe Beale was. This made him nervous.

"I'm your cocky bastard." Jesse felt the redhead's eyes on them. Just to make a statement, Jesse slowed down their walk, cupped Beca's ass and then shoved his tongue down her throat. He made sure Chloe saw it.

"Ow...you shithead! People saw that!" Beca rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's gesture. She pretended to be disgusted at his actions but she really didn't mind. But she did feel the need to turn around and check to see if a certain redhead saw. Sure enough, bright blue eyes remained fixated on her and Jesse. She sent an apologetic smile towards the redhead's direction. Beca felt at ease when the redhead smiled back.

As they walked out hand in hand, Chloe's mind was also running a mile a minute. For the first time ever, Chloe felt a pang of jealousy and a little disappointment that the talented young DJ wasn't going home with her instead. Since barging in on Beca's shower during the first month of the school year, Chloe knew she was attracted to the brunette. She'd brushed it off for the sake of friendship with the DJ, which mattered more to Chloe. As the months passed, her attraction grew stronger towards the brunette. It didn't help that Beca was dating an immature man/child who wouldn't know the difference between a woman's real or fake orgasm. The fact that Beca was dating Jesse made Chloe want her even more.

As they walked out hand in hand, Beca was so naïve to the feelings of the two people sharing similar but contrasting feelings of jealousy about her. Beca was happy being at Barden because she finally felt like she belonged. She was a part of group that only showcased talent and passion. She had healthy friendships with the same girls in the group. She finally had a best friend in Chloe Beale. Lastly, she had an amazing boyfriend that she was still gushing and blushing about five months later. She loved everything about him. She found his dorkiness very charming and quite sexy. She loved how he always tried to impress her but failed miserably at it. Like when he tried to do some ab workouts and ended up being so sore he couldn't move for a week. Beca found out from his best friend Benji, that Jesse got jealous when Luke showed off his abs and Beca couldn't stop blushing. Although Beca really did find a six pack really attractive, she told Jesse that she loved his muffin top.

The second time Jesse showed his jealousy, he didn't even bother hiding it. In fact, he also showed a side of him Beca never knew before. It was when he walked in on them asleep on her bed cuddled up against each other under a blanket. It was a stormy Saturday afternoon when Beca invited Chloe to binge watch some of their favorite t.v. shows on Netflix. Beca hated movies, and Chloe was never a big fan as well. But when it came to T.V. shows, they were absolutely obsessed. They were on the fourth season of Buffy when Chloe fell asleep. The young DJ had no idea that the redhead was such a big cuddler. She tried to move away. She really did. But Chloe was a lot stronger than her. She eventually succumbed to the death grip the redhead had on her and eventually fell asleep listening to Chloe's breathing. Beca didn't even realize when Chloe placed half of her body on top of Beca's and nuzzled her face deeper into the DJ's neck. Beca didn't mind because it was cold as fuck in her room.

Jesse had just gotten off around 5 pm from his shift at the radio station. He called Beca a few times but she didn't pick up, which he thought was weird. Beca always answered right away. He decided to go ahead and pick her up from her dorm. When he got there, no one responded to his knocks. The door was unlocked so he didn't think twice of opening it.

The two girls cuddled up extremely close made him angrier that he'd ever felt. He quickly snatch the blanket protecting them.

"What the fuck is going on here, Beca?"

It took a few seconds for the two girls to realize what was going on and who was yelling. Chloe immediately removed herself from the brunette.

"Uh sleeping?" Chloe pointed out the obvious but it only made the boy a lot angrier.

"Are you fucking my girlfriend behind my back?" Jesse wanted to pick up the girl and slam her against the wall. He thought better of it.

"Dude Jess, calm down. We seriously just fell asleep." The redhead attempted to explain again as she gathered her things." The brunette was surprisingly quiet.

"You need to leave…..now!"

"You need to calm the fuck down first, Treble boy." Chloe was about to say more when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. The DJ finally decided to speak up.

"Chlo, I got this. Thanks for the company. I'll see you at practice." Chloe wanted to protect the brunette but she knew it wasn't her place. She hesitantly agreed to leave it to Beca to mitigate the situation.

"Bye Becs, see you." Beca gave her a genuine smile and Chloe couldn't help but feel weak in the knees. As soon as Chloe closed the door, she heard the shouting commence. She stayed a few more minutes just to make sure he didn't hit Beca. She knew Jesse wasn't the kind of guy to hit a girl, but she knew he was fucking pissed. Through the door, she could hear the boy's cold accusations and the degradation of her character to Beca.

"Explain yourself Beca!"

"Jess, we just fell asleep! Nothing more. We were watching on Netlfix but we fell asleep. I promise you that it was nothing."

"You don't cuddle with friends like that!"

"It was nothing! You're being paranoid for nothing!"

Beca attempts to put a hand on his face.

"Do you even know who that is? Who the real Chloe Beale is?"

"Jess, she's my best friend aside from you. She's a great person."

"Oh really? Did you know that Chloe is the campus slut? She'll fuck anything breathing with two legs. Girl or guy! Heck if she can have both at the same time she will. She's fucked professors and ruined many stable relationships!"

Beca has in fact, heard about those rumors. It was something her and the redhead had never really spoken about. She didn't need to pay attention to those rumors, true as they may be. Beca barely knew who the real Chloe Beale was. But she's seen firsthand how great of a friend, how kind of a person, and how beautiful of a woman, Chloe Beale could be. No one knows else has.

Chloe cringed at the description Jesse decided to use to describe who he thinks is the real Chloe Beale. She actually thought that Jesse was one of the better people out there that would look past the rumors about her. She actually didn't care about what he said, she only cared about who he's telling it to. Beca hasn't known her long enough. And Beca has never really hung out with her at night, out in the clubs, when there's alcohol involved. Maybe Jesse was right, Beca had no idea who the real Chloe Beale was.

"Jess, does it really matter? She's my friend. Everyone has their own kinks. Why should I judge her for that when she's been nothing but great to me. She's the first person to ever make me feel welcome in a world where I thought I'd never belong. Give her a chance. For me, please?"

Chloe smiled at what she had heard the DJ say about her. Fuck Jesse and his fake good guy persona. Beca Mitchell was the real deal. The best friend you could ever have. And the person that Beca Mitchell falls in love with, would be one lucky mother fucker. Girls like Beca Mitchell don't come around too often. When you find her, you don't ever let her go.

"I gave Benji a chance when everyone said he was the campus weirdo. I never judge your best friend when everyone else was telling me otherwise. So give mine a chance. Coz she really is a good person, just like Benji."

"Fine Becs, I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm sorry I yelled at you. And I'm sorry I said those things about your friend. If Chloe really means that much to you, then yes, I'll give it a shot. But don't expect us to be best buds anytime in this century….And I'm doing this because…fuck….ummm….I love you Beca Mitchell! I know it's too soon but I have to say it already or else I might go insane!"

"You're amazingly dorky, you know that? I don't know why you're so jealous of Chloe. First of all, I'm straight. Second of all….I love you too, Jesse Swanson."

The couple do not proceed to say anything else. There was no need for words. Jesse scooped his girlfriend up and kissed her passionately. When Beca returned the urgency of the kiss, Jesse brought them down to the bed which caused Beca to straddle him. Beca grinded up against the boy and the movement elicited an unexpectedly loud moan from the both of them.

Unbeknownst to the couple, there was a girl sitting on the floor with her back against the door. Her heart was breaking in a million little pieces as the realization hit her. Chloe Beale will never be that lucky mother fucker that Beca Mitchell will fall in love with. Because that person is none other than Jesse.

"Oh you're fucking amazing Beca Mitchell. That was seriously the best sex of my life." Jesse claimed as he tried to catch his breath. The couple had long forgotten about the fight. They also had forgotten about dinner.

"That's kinda biased because your sample size is rather small." Beca teased her boyfriend as she wrapped herself in a blanket.

"Haha, you're quite the comedian. We should fight more often as long as I get make up sex like that!"

"Ok horndog, I'm gonna need you to get me real food now. I'm starving!" Beca demanded.

"Ok I'll be right back. Maybe we can do it again after dinner?"

"Move biatch…I'm dying of hunger." Beca wasn't actually that hungry. She needed to catch her breath. She needed a moment to think of what just happened. She needed a moment a way from Jesse. She told Jesse she loved him. It wasn't completely a lie but it seemed premature. They had sex, not for the first time. But it was the first one they had after a fight and the first one they had after confessing love. He said it was the best sex ever for him. But it felt flat, boring, and unsatisfactory for her. Now she has no idea why she told Jesse that she loved him and why she proceeded to have sex with him. Was it love or was she confused?

 _Confused with what Beca?_ She thought to herself. Feeling colder than ever, she hug the blanket closer to her. The scent emanating from the blanket suddenly overwhelmed her. It was the scent of the beautiful redhead that previously occupied her bed. And then it became clear to her. An afternoon of doing absolutely nothing with Chloe Beale felt more real and more passionate than what she just did with Jesse. Yes it became clear to her that lines between her and Chloe are starting to get blurred. Maybe that's why she did what she did. Because it was the right thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 *** Please reread chapter 1 if you haven't done so.**

 ***Let me know what you guys think. I'd like some feedback.**

 ***Chloe has a dark past that will be explained later.**

 ***Rated T to M for language and sexual themes.**

 ***Pitch Perfect and its characters are not mine.**

ONE MONTH LATER

"I seriously can't deal with you right now Jesse."

Three nights…three fights in a row about the same damn thing. Everything has changed and they both knew it. Since their little love confession, Beca seemed different. And boy did Jesse know it.

"What the fuck are you so mad about again Beca?"

At one point, she thought he was perfect. He was everything a girl could ask for. He can sing, and he can cook. He was sensitive enough to be your best friend but man enough to be your knight in shining armor.

"You have no right to treat my best friend that way. No fucking right!"

"I should have seen this coming! I knew it!"

"You knew what Jesse? That Chloe was in love with me? That Chloe was going to ruin our relationship?"

"I don't know why you're so fucking blind Beca! That girl has a huge boner for you and she'll do anything to get what she wants. She ruins people's relationships! That's who she is."

"Oh my god Jesse you are fucking unbelievable! Chloe hasn't done anything! I've barely seen the girl outside of a Bellas practice! And when do you think I have time to cheat on you? I'm either in class, at the station or at practice! Any free time I get, is spent with you!"

"Donald saw you two! In the court yard dry humping for all the world to see!"

"Oh my god! She was running and I tackled her down because she couldn't hear me through her headphones! I didn't fucking know she was gonna freak and accidently pin me down!"

Beca mentally smiled at the memory. She's barely seen Chloe since that day that Jesse barged in on them. At first, she didn't even notice the avoidance but whenever Chloe saw her in passing, the redhead somehow manage to turn a different direction. And every time she asked to go get coffee or lunch, Chloe has managed to come up with a lame excuse every time. So when she saw Chloe jogging and completely unaware of her presence, Beca took the chance to tackle her down. Beca had forgotten that the taller girl was a lot stronger than she was and apparently had so much better reflexes. The DJ was pinned under the redhead before she can process what was going on. When Chloe realized it was Beca, she laid frozen on top of the young DJ. They locked eyes for what seem like an eternity before Chloe released her. They ended up laughing and talking that afternoon.

"I've seen the texts Beca! The whole "I'm thinking of you sexy" or "wish you were here" and then what about "I miss you like crazy"….of course your response was my favorite "I miss you too".

"You went through my phone? Seriously! You fucking went through my phone!"

"And if I didn't then I would've never found out what was going on! You don't send messages like that to bestfriends. I don't text Benji like that!"

"You're fucking unbelievable!"

"Beca, I told you before. You don't need to associate yourself with people like that."

"People like what Jesse? Huh tell me. People like what?"

"Uh you know…lesbians. Sluttly, drug using, lesbians."

"You know what. Get the fuck out. Get out of my room Jesse."

"Beca. I'm sorry. Can we please talk about this?"

"Ok you don't wanna leave? Lock the fucking door on your way out."

The DJ grabs are her leather jacket hanging in the back of her door as she made her way out. Jesse attempted to grab her arm only to be pushed by the small girl. Beca was fuming with anger. She began to walk in no particular destination in mind, anywhere just to get some distance away from Jesse. She feels her phone vibrate and there are 5 missed calls and 8 text messages. She deletes the 7 from Jesse without even reading them. Her eyes slightly widen at the 8th one. A smile forms on her lips as she reads it over and over again.

CHLOE: Hey sexy, since we've barely seen each other, care to join me at Grey's tonight?"

The time reads 845. She thought about replying but decides to just surprise her friend. Grey's, the local college pub, was about 10 minutes away. On her walk over to Grey's, Beca thought about Jesse. She stops herself the moment she felt tears threatening to spill. She promised herself to have fun tonight and not think of her failing relationship. She thinks about Chloe and a certain excitement washes over her. She felt this every single time she knows that she'll see Chloe. Beca knew that Jesse wasn't completely wrong about her friends especially Chloe. She's not naïve. She's heard the rumors that Chloe had a wild side. She's heard rumors of threesomes and drug induced blackouts. Beca's seen the hickeys and scratches during practice for their a capella group. She couldn't care less. In fact, this is what intrigues her about the red head. Perky, happy and bright personality by day. Wild, careless, and slighty dark alter ego by night. Beca won't admit it, but she is absolutely drawn to the red head. So much that she'll risk losing Jesse. It's been six months since she's met Chloe, but this is the first time she'll actually get to go out with Chloe. Beca secretly wish to know what the fuss is about in regards to the Chloe that everyone loves to gossip about.

9:00 PM

Beca enters the bar and immediately spots the fiery red hair sitting by the bar and laughing at something the bartender said.

"Is this seat taken?"

"BECA! You made it!"

Chloe envelops her into a tight hug. She could tell that the red head got there a lot earlier that she said she would. Chloe was already tipsy and a lot perkier that usual.

"I'm so glad you made it. Slater, this is my extremely sexy friend, Beca."

Beca shakes the hand of the bartender that she was just introduced to.

"Nice to meet you Beca. What can I get for you?"

"Nice to meet you as well Slater. I'll just have a pineapple and rum."

"No way Nah uh. No fucking girly drinks. She'll have a jack and coke. And also two shots of tequila."

Slater looked at both of them unsure which order to proceed with.

"Chloe, that's crazy. Are you trying to get me fucked up tonight?"

"Maybe I am…."

Chloe has a smirk on her face and Beca just stared at her wide eyed.

"Oh come on Beca. I've been trying to get you to go out with me for six long months. You owe me!"

Beca knew that Chloe was right. She felt bad all those times she said she would go out but never did. Jesse would find something to keep them busy or find a movie to watch just so she wouldn't go. In the beginning, it was ok. Beca was so smitten with her boyfriend that she couldn't care about going out or getting drunk. It was only lately that she realized that he was keeping her away from her friends.

"Fine. Slater, we'll both have the Jack and Coke with two shots of tequila!"

"Yes! I'm gonna go play some music. I'll be right back, sexy."

Chloe slammed her hands at the bar counter to express her excitement. She then gets up to go play her music and that's when Beca's jaw drops to the floor.

Her eyes are fixated in the body that just walked away from her. The red head was wearing an extremely short denim skirt with 4 inch stilettos Chloe wasn't that much taller than Beca, but with that skirt, those legs went on for days. It doesn't help that her calves and thighs are toned as fuck. Chloe was also wearing a cut-off tee that showed her 6 pack abs that weren't too masculine but certainly toned. Chloe also had that v cut on her obliques that many people attempt to have but could never achieve no matter how much ab workout they do.

Beca couldn't help but stare. She's never seen Chloe like this. The girl was always in a dress or a long sleeve and pants. Even when they do cardio or choreography, Chloe always wore long leggings and a loose t-shirt. But tonight, her outfit hugged every single curve on her body the right away and showed enough skin.

"You like what you see, gorgeous?"

The DJ quickly averted her eyes from Chloe's body. She tried to look everywhere else that she can.

"I uh….I'm sorry… you're gorgeous." Her black combats boots suddenly looked so interesting. She noticed a hole forming on her left shoe from all the wear and tear.

"Beca, its ok to stare you know. I'm pretty confident about all of this."

Chloe can't hide the fact that she's enjoying the attention from her brunette friend. She's now sporting a full-on confident smirk while flirting with the DJ. Beca noticed the confidence emanating from the red head and thought, oh what the hell, I can flirt back.

"You should be….but I wasn't staring…that much. It's not my fault you're practically naked."

" Oh you've seen me naked before. You know it's 10 times hotter than this. Care to reenact our shower scene again?"

Beca couldn't help but close her eyes and chuckle to herself. Chloe is so much more fun outside of Bella practice.

"I'm just not used to seeing you like this. You don't dress like this during the day."

"Of course I don't, if my mother saw what I was wearing right not, she'd drag me home by the ear! My parents are republicans and conservative as fuck. They're also Baptist!"

"Oh really. I didn't know that."

Chloe is suddenly extremely close to Beca, invading her personal bubble. If anyone else where to do this, they would be sporting a bloody nose by now. Personal space was extremely important to the brunette. This was something her and Jesse fought about all the time. He loved cuddling and PDA. Beca hated it. She refused to sleep next to him on his bed and he was all butt hurt about it, along with a million other things. But when Chloe got way too close, so close that she could feel the red head's lips on her ear, she did something that completely surprised herself. She neither moved nor flinched at the close proximity and the contact of Chloe's lips. The hot redhead proceeded to whisper in Beca's ear making the brunette blush.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Mitchell. And we're going to spend this whole night getting to each other…..very ….very well."

"Ok Ladies, here's your drinks. Enjoy!"

Beca mouthed a silent thank you for the interruption.

"Finally, Slate! I'm dying of thirst! Let's take our shot first. What should we toast to?"

"Chloe wait. I wanted to apologize for Jesse barging in on practice today. And I am extremely sorry that he yelled at you."

"Beca, don't worry about it. You don't have to apologize for him. You're a good girl Beca. He shouldn't treat you like that."

"Thanks."

"Now, let's not talk about boyfriends and such until we're shit faced drunk ok?"

"I'm all for that!"

"Let's toast to being young, dumb, and free!"

Both girls downed their first tequila shot. Chloe downed hers with ease but Beca looked like something died in her mouth.

"We're gonna play a little game tonight."

Chloe, alcohol, and games made Beca a little uneasy. She knows that the red head has massive insane ideas like the one time she proposed to throw firecrackers inside the Trebel bus after Bumper hit Fat Amy with a burrito.

"Should I be nervous about this?"

"Of course not. It's my game."

"Exactly."

"Well it's not that bad. We're just gonna get to know each other. You're required to tell me things about you based on the topic I pick. The topic will change throughout the night but the point system stays the same. 5 points involving angry or disappointed parents, 10 points involving fire, sharp objects, or animal bites, and 15 points involving nudity."

"Ok…how do you know I'm telling the truth and what does the winner get?"

"You can't lie to me. I'm fucking Chloe Beale. It's like lying to a child. And If you win, I'll do anything you want. If I win, you get to do anything I want."

"This is insane. You're insane."

"What, it'll be fun. Plus, you owe me! I waited six long months for this!"

"How often are you gonna pull that card on me. You're officially banned from using that card."

"Whatever. Let's play. First topic, elementary school!"

"Ok that's not too bad. I got sent to the principal's office on the first day of 3rd grade. I gathered a jar full of red ants and poured them on a boy named Johnny Hinkle! My parents were so fucking angry that they spanked me right then and there."

"Beca! You're such a bully! What made you do that to the poor boy?"

"He was the fucking bully. I just thought I'd teach him a lesson after he punched my best friend at the time."

"Ok that's five points."

"Wait that involved insect bites which is the same as animal bites. That's gotta be a 10."

"Na uh. My game, my score."

"Fine. Your turn."

"Ok…so in the fourth grade, Aubrey and I put crazy glue on our teacher's chair!"

"Aubrey as in Captain BitchFace Aubrey Posen?"

"Yes…we've been best friends since birth. Anyways, after she's been sitting for a good while, I pretended that I fainted in the middle of class. Mrs. Bates stood up so fast to attend to me that her dress ripped from the bottom to the top. What was crazy is that the old hag was wearing a thong! It was so gross coz she was like 55 or something like that."

"Oh my god. You two were so evil! How did you convince Aubrey to do that?"

"Hey, it was all Aubrey's idea. The evil hag gave her a B in math so she wanted to plot some revenge."

"That figures…what was your punishment?"

"We got separated in different classes and I was grounded for a month. Aubrey wasn't allowed to see me for like 3 months but of course we found ways."

"That's 5 points for angry parents."

"I get another 15 for nudity!"

"What? That didn't even involve nudity! You're game is not fair!"

"OH look, you need another drink. Slate, another round please, two jack and cokes and two tequila shots!"

Both girls were enjoying each other stories that neither one paid attention to the time. Jesse kept calling which left Beca no choice but to turn the damn thing off. After an hour of playing their game and 3 more rounds of drinks, the two had already heard so much childhood stories from each other. Chloe seemed invincible to the effects of alcohol. But Beca, she was feeling it. Things were starting to get blurry.

"Hey let's get out of her. And go to my favorite club, Denial. This ginger needs to get her giggle on!"

"Sure…just don't say that again."

"Wait for me, I'm just gonna pay the tab."

"Ok."

"Slate, the tab please?"

"Beca took care of it a while ago!"

"Beca!"

"Don't worry about it."

Right when the red head was about to place a kiss on her cheek, the brunette unexpectedly turned her head. Their lips accidentally brushed for good few seconds. Beca's face was suddenly on fire from the contact.

"Oh god Chloe I'm sorry. I didn't meant to turn. I didn't know you were gonna do that."

"You're so cute. Seriously, you're just way too cute."

The red head just laughed at the moment. The DJ let out a huge sigh. She doesn't know why, but she actually felt guilty for being here with Chloe. She felt like she's already cheating on Jesse even though there was nothing going on between her and Chloe. Beca shrugged the thought away because for the first time in a year, she's actually having fun.

1130 PM

"Chloe? …..Where we at?"

Beca sees the huge rainbow flag next to the club sign. Then she sees two girls making out by the entrance.

"Club Denial…Come on let's get inside."

"This is a gay club!"

Beca whispers her realization to Chloe which made her chuckle. Beca wasn't being judgmental she was just so naïve and innocent which Chloe forgets from time to time.

"And so? Is that a problem for you?"

"Um of course not. I didn't know you were gay."

"Eh..i'm not into labels. But you could say that I like the ladies."

"I've never been into one."

"Beca, going to a gay club won't suddenly make you start batting for the same team or make you want fish instead of beef."

"Ok ok…enough with the metaphors."

"It's not the club, but it'll be me that will do that for you."

For the second time tonight, Chloe leaves Beca slack jawed and wide eyed.

"Come on slow poke… Let's get inside."

"Seriously, Chloe? Who says slow poke these days!"

When they got inside, Chloe was immediately bombarded with a shitload of "hello sweetie" and "hey there sexy". It seems as though she knew almost every single person in the club. Beca felt uncomfortable with the amount of people attempting to greet Chloe. The redhead felt the uneasiness of the DJ and quickly intertwined their fingers together and led her away from the crowd. Surprisingly, Beca's uneasiness and the need to bolt somewhat subsided the moment she felt contact from the redhead.

"Someone's popular in this side of town."

The redhead just chuckled and continued to lead the DJ to a more secluded section of the club, which happened to be the VIP section.

"And apparently very important." The DJ quips when she noticed what section of the club they're in. The VIP section consisted of a few very comfortable booths with curtains to be used if you wanted privacy. There was only one other couple sitting near Chloe's favorite corner booth.

A server approached the two and without asking Beca, Chloe ordered two long island Ice Tea's, two shots of Patron, and two bottles of water.

"You're making it your mission to get me plastered tonight huh?"

"No not really, just enough to make you switch teams for the night."

"You're weird. And what are your plans once you get me to that level?"

"Things you've probably never done before."

"You're insane."

"That's the second time tonight you've called me insane. I'm starting to get offended." The redhead feigns hurt and rejection which makes the DJ laugh.

"You're too cute Chloe Beale."

"I'm sexy, not cute." Chloe starts to pout and Beca can't help but chuckle at the sight of a pouting redhead.

"No you're definitely cute.!" Beca's eyes are suddenly focused on the redhead's lips.

Damn, those lips are sexy, Beca thought to herself unware of what she was actually doing.

Chloe noticed what the DJ was staring at and suddenly blushed .

 _I've wanted this girl since the first day I met her and here I am gushing like a virginal dork. Get it together, Beale._

Chloe shrugged the thought away and regained her sexy confidence.

 _I've got you where I want you Beca Mitchell. Fuck that dumbass boyfriend of yours. Tonight, you are mine._

Chloe then decided that she was going to do whatever it takes to bed the DJ tonight, no matter the consequences.

Beca notice the smirk forming on Chloe's lips and her bright blue eyes suddenly turning into a darker shade of blue. Right then and there, Beca knew that the daytime perky, happy, and bright Chloe Beale was no longer in front of her. It's been replaced by the wild, carefree, and slightly dark version of the redhead. It was the version she's heard about in those rumors from horny college boys in her class. It was the version that Jesse warned her to stay away from. It was the version that made her amazing boyfriend turn into an insecure little bitch. This Chloe is dangerous…at least for her relationship with Jesse. But in the five months that Beca's been with Jesse, he's never once made her want to jump him right then and there with just a single smirk.

 _Every voice that matters in my life and every moral ideal I've ever believed in is telling me to run the fuck away from you Chloe Beale. But every fiber of my being and every inch of my skin wants you. Wants to fuck you. And I think I know which is winning…. by a long shot._

Beca silently thought to herself while she stared at the insanely gorgeous girl in front of her. Her heart starts to beat faster and palms are sweaty. She wonders if its the alcohol that's making her want Chloe tonight or Jesse's been right all along. Maybe Jesse was right to be jealous. Maybe she's wanted Chloe all along.

Beca knows that she can't fight it. She knows that she wants Chloe Beale tonight, no matter the consequences.

Both girls notice the awkward silence that has fallen between the two of them and both were thankful when their drinks suddenly arrived. The shots were consumed rather quickly to ease any discomfort or tension between the two of them. Beca then felt a rush of confidence and an overwhelming desire to get closer to Chloe. Liquid confidence eh, Beca thought to herself. Beca inched a lot closer to Chloe and with her lips strategically placed right below the redhead's earlobe, she whispered something to her that not a single person at Barden knows about Beca, not even Jesse.

"What makes you think I've never fucking played for the same team."

It was Beca's turn to grin and Chloe's turn to be left slacked jawed and wide eyed.

 **A/N:**

 **Please review. Let me know if you think which side of Chloe is sexier? The bright and bubbly or the dark and wild side?**


End file.
